This Time
by SpyKid18
Summary: Rachel is at a wedding when she finds herself face to face with Jesse St James for the first time in seven years.  ST BERRY


**A/N: I'm a sucker for a good St Berry reunion, meaning that I will never stop writing them. Hopefully this bodes well for you all, haha. Hope you enjoy it!**

This Time

Rachel was at the hotel for a wedding and had wandered away from the banquet hall to find the bathroom. The several glasses of champagne had not only gone straight to her head, but her bladder too, and she walked quickly on her 3 inch heels to the nearest restroom.

On her way out, she heard him. It was faint, almost like a dream, but when her feet dragged her to the nearby lounge she saw that it was, in fact, reality and that he was there, his voice pulling her as surely as a hand around her wrist.

_Ran into you yesterday_

_Memories rush through my brain_

_It's starting to hit me_

_Now you're not with me_

_I realize I made a mistake_

She stood right at the entrance, waving off the maitredee with a hand. She didn't plan on staying, after all. She was just wanted one peak. One look, and then she would leave.

_I thought that I needed some space_

_But I just let love run away_

_It's so crystal clear now_

_That I need you here now_

_I gotta get you back today_

As she turned to leave, he noticed her from the front of the room. His face showed surprise and he stepped forward with the chorus. Her feet felt like they were nailed to the floor.

_This time I want it all_

_This time I want it all_

_I'm showing you all the cards_

_Giving you all my heart_

_This time I'll take a chance_

_This time I'll be a man_

_I can be all you need_

_This time it's all of me_

He still looked the same, like the seven years from Regionals didn't exist. If anything his jaw line was stronger, and his voice more developed. He still hadn't broken out of monochromatic colors but he always did look good in black.

_Last time I wasn't sure_

_This time I will give you more_

_I'm more mature _

_I'll show you_

_Last time I didn't know_

_I messed up when I let you go_

_I need you_

_Don't say no_

His eyes never left hers and she had completely forgotten about the wedding. He had completely forgotten about the audience. It was just the two of them. It had always been just the two of them.

_Standing alone in this room_

_All that is missing is you_

_Pick up the phone_

_Won't you come home?_

Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest, her breath quickening as his eyes bore into her own. He had no way of knowing she would wander into this lounge, even she hadn't, but this song was entirely hers. Every word spoke to her and she could tell from his face that he felt the same.

_This time I want it all_

_This time I want it all_

_I'm showing you all the cards_

_Giving you all my heart_

_This time I'll take the chance_

_This time I'll be your man_

_I can be all you need_

_This time it's all of me_

Applause, and Rachel felt it was time to leave. It was fine to gaze at him, forgive him in the safety of another person's words but there was nothing to hide behind anymore. She saw him moving toward her, parting the crowd like the red sea. She turned quickly, stealing into the hallway, but he caught up with her easily and grabbed onto her arm. His touch burned.

"Stop," she breathed out.

"It is you," he returned, green eyes still in disbelief. "I..I wasn't sure, but-"

"You weren't sure?" she repeated, thinking of the connection she had felt during that song, suddenly cheapened by the fact that he hadn't known it was her.

He replied simply, "I didn't think I could be this lucky."

She felt her nerves as sharply as the blade of a knife but she forced nonchalance in her voice as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you see? I'm the headliner." He hitched a thumb toward the folding sign at the door and she read, "A night with Broadway's Jesse St James."

"It's for charity," he explained.

"You were good in there," Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest. "That music, it's not what I'm used to hearing you do."

"I've matured a lot since you knew me," he supplied. "You know, my voice and taste in music."

She nodded, knowing full well that they weren't talking about music. "Of course."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Wedding," she told him.

"Anyone I know?"

"Brittany's sister," Rachel answered.

"Really? I'm surprised you still kept in touch with her. I didn't think you guys were close."

She shrugged. "We all grew close after Sectionals that year."

_That_ year.

It hung between them like some invisible partition and neither of them was willing to step forward and break the silence that fell between them at the mention of their past. It almost looked like Jesse would be the one to make the move but a man stepped out of the lounge and said, "Break over, St James."

Jesse's eyes didn't leave hers for a moment. There was so much left unsaid between them, so much that he wanted to tell her. He wanted to admit that he was an idiot for doing what he did. He wanted to tell her that he thought of her every day, that she was with him in every performance, every song. But there wasn't time. Jesse St James always had good timing, but with Rachel he saw that he had already lost his moment.

"Go wow them," she said with a sad smile, patting his arm.

"Don't I always?"

"Well, I need to…"

"Yeah, you need to get back to your wedding. Take care, Rachel."

She nodded. "You too."

She turned on her heel and walked away, wanting nothing more than to turn back and reclaim her spot in the back of the lounge. Wait for him to finish so that they could really talk. There was so much _she_ wanted to say. Like it had been seven years and she still wasn't over him.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Come on, Rachel," the bride Lacey sighed, pulling her up from her seat. "You need to dance."

"Not really in the mood," she answered, in a bit of a funk since her conversation with Jesse. She knew it was her friend's wedding and that she should fake happiness but she found the mask too heavy tonight. All she wanted to do was sit in her seat and stew. With countless glasses of wine.

Rachel had heard somewhere that you should never argue with a bride, so she threw her funk out the window and followed her tulle-swarthed friend out to the dance floor. She imagined a partner had been chosen for her and sure enough her friend had found some fifth cousin for Rachel to dance with.

"Jeremy, Rachel," she said, waving her hand between them. "Rachel, Jeremy. Now, dance."

"How can someone in all that tulle be so intimidating?" Jeremy asked, slipping his arms around her waist.

"It defies logic."

"So, are you here on your own?"

"The single one," Rachel affirmed, nodding. "You?"

"Yeah." The look he slid down to her then said that perhaps when he left he wouldn't be. She looked around casually and felt her breath catch when she found Jesse St James making his way through the crowd. He stopped beside them and said, "Mind if I cut in?"

Jeremy looked at Rachel and she shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"Alright, um, nice meeting you."

"You too, Jeremy." Her eyes slid toward Jesse and she swallowed hard when he touched her waist, pulling her in close. "Shouldn't you be at your charity concert?"

"It's over."

"And you decided to wedding crash?"

"I don't see a date for you anywhere," he answered. "So, think of me as your plus one."

She smiled softly. "Jesse, what are you really doing here?"

His face turned serious. "There are so many things that I wanted to tell you, Rach. So many, I-"

"And who is this?" Just like that the moment was bombed by Lacey and all her tulle. Rachel felt the moment slip away as surely as Jesse and dropped her arms from his neck. He didn't give up so easily, though. He turned toward her friend but his arm stayed around her waist. She looked up at him but his attention was on her friend as he introduced himself.

"Jesse St James," Lacey repeated. "Quite a name."

"He's a friend from high school," Rachel explained.

Lacey looked him up and down and asked, "So, are you on my husband's side or-"

"He's my plus one," Rachel said, seeing Jesse smile slightly beside her.

"He's your-well-good for you, sweetie!"

"Thank you."

Lacey looked between them, noting the way that Rachel was still turned slightly toward him and the possessive curve of his arm. She nodded. "Yes, good for you. Enjoy the rest of the wedding."

She flitted off and Rachel brought her hand to her mouth as she laughed softly. "Sorry about that," she said, looking up at him. "Lacey is, well, Lacey. What were you saying before?"

He smiled uncomfortably and said, "Kind of hard to just jump right back in."

"Okay," she said slowly. "How about I start?"

He was surprised by this, and blinked rapidly before saying, "Okay, you first."

"You really hurt me. And I would be an idiot to even consider forgiving you." His eyes darkened and he looked away momentarily until she reached up and gently guided his eyes back to hers. "But the truth is that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for the past seven years. Even if many of those thoughts included pushing you in front a moving vehicle." He chuckled slightly. "I've never completely let go of you, Jesse."

"Would an apology be moot at this point?" he asked, his fingers pressing into her sides.

"Not at all."

He pulled her in close and whispered into her ear, "You were the best thing to happen to me and I threw it away. I made that mistake once but I won't make it again."

She looked up at him and asked, "Jesse St James, are you asking me out?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Are you saying yes?"

She grinned, thinking how remarkable it was that after seven years they still found their way back to each other. "Yeah," she returned. "I guess I am."

**A/N: This is a bit of a cheeseball of St Berry, is it not? haha **

** The song is John Legend's "This Time". Wonderful song. I may or may not listen to it on repeat for extended periods of time.**

** Please leave your thoughts!**


End file.
